This invention relates to the orientation of an apparatus, which is adapted to transmit, receive or relay electromagnetic or acoustical energy, with respect to another apparatus, an object or a space.
Various apparatus which are adapted to transmit, receive, or relay electromagnetic or acoustical energy have a preferred orientation with respect to another apparatus, an object or a space. An apparatus having a preferred orientation with respect to another apparatus comprises, for example, a component of an acoustical or photoelectric detection system which is utilized for intrusion detection, for control, etc. The system includes a transmitter which projects a beam of acoustical or radiant energy toward a remotely located receiving apparatus. Variations in beam transmission are sensed by the receiver and an indication thereof is provided. Apparatus having a preferred orientation with respect to an object or a space include surveillance cameras and intrusion alarms of the acoustical and radio frequency type. Each of the described apparatus provide more effective operation when they are orientated by positioning an operative transducer, antenna, reflector, lens, etc., with respect to the other apparatus, or object or space.
In prior arrangements, a means has been provided for adjusting or varying the orientation of the apparatus. These arrangements exhibit several undesirable characteristics. For example, many ultrasonic transceivers utilize a swivel bracket assembly for orientating the apparatus in order to direct an ultrasonic pattern toward a space which is not perpendicular to the available mounting surface. The swivel bracket inhibits close positioning of the apparatus to a mounting surface. Swivel bracket mounting is generally accomplished with a cantilever structure which undesirably renders the apparatus susceptible to vibration. In addition, the prior arrangements have been relatively complex or costly or have not provided the desired degree of flexibility for varying the orientation of the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide in an apparatus adapted to transmit, receive, or relay electromagnetic or acoustical energy, an improved means for orientating the apparatus with respect to another apparatus, an object or a space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved orientating means for an apparatus of the type described which is adaptable for varying the orientation of the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved quantitative means for the apparatus of the type described which reduces vibrations in the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple, non-complex and economical means for providing selectable alternative orientations of the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple, non-complex and economical means for providing progressively varying orientation of the apparatus.